Passphrase
by Takiri
Summary: When the Order agrees to let Cross require a password that he chooses in order to enter, Kanda and Allen are placed in a very awkward situation. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Is this what it feels like to be on crack??**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I were brilliant enough to be the creator and owner of -Man and its characters.**

"No, you stupid little Moyashi."

"Come on, Kanda. Just say it. I don't want to end up like Krory." Not that Allen didn't already know what it was like to get on General Cross's bad side. Cross had agreed to return to headquarters under one condition: anyone entering would be required to say a passphrase which he would devise and change when he felt like it. Moreover, it would not suffice to simply tell the gatekeeper the passphrase. It had to be to a member of the Order whether that member be a finder, scientist, or exorcist. Generally, the exorcists had better things to do, but Allen was covering while a finder took his lunch break. Allen hoped that wasn't a ruse because Cross had apparently been as drunk when he came up with this passphrase as when he convinced the other generals to agree to his terms.

"Do you think I care if you end up like that damn vampire? Just let me through. Nobody would dare pretend to be me anyway."

But as much as Kanda's wrath worried him, Cross conjured up a far greater fear in Allen.

"Kanda, nothing you can do to me could possibly be worse than Cross."

"You're going to be proven wrong unless you open the fucking door right now."

"No."

A feral snarl was the only response for several long seconds. Then Kanda spoke in an almost singsong manner. Allen could only think of two things that might compare: sugar laced with poison or an evil Lavi. It terrified and unnerved him that Kanda would ever behave in such a way.

"Moyashi-_kun_, you certainly are insistent that I say that passphrase. I wonder if you would make anyone else say it, or if you just want to hear it from my lips. You know, that's what I'm going to have to believe if saying those obscene words makes you open that door. Why, I would expect you to run away as fast as your little beansprout feet could carry you, but no, you would welcome me home."

Allen felt a shiver something he assumed to be apprehension run through him.

"Kanda… are you well? You are not acting like yourself."

"Maybe I am, Moyashi-_kun_. I'll bet this is how you would rather I act instead of being an insensitive bastard all the time."

"Are you drunk?"

"Do you want to taste my breath and find out?"

Allen shouted wordlessly as a jolt of heat ran through him.

"What…?"

"You heard me."

"Okay… I don't know what you are, but you definitely are _not_ Kanda. Maybe that shape-shifting Noah or… something. But not Kanda."

Allen heard an impatient sigh, then an angry voice much more like Kanda. "Fucking beansprout don't call me a fucking Noah just let me in!" The door shook. Allen assumed that Kanda had kicked it. "I will break this fucking door down before I say that fucking passphrase!"

"So do it! At least they can't blame me. You're the only one who'll get in trouble."

"I don't give a shit about who gets in trouble. I just want to eat some soba, meditate, and sleep. The three things I ask from life, and you, Moyashi, are keeping me from them." Allen heard the swish of fabric sliding against stone and the slight thump of a body hitting the ground. Kanda seemed to have sat down. "Fucking Moyashi," he snarled. And just as the finder didn't seem inclined to return, Kanda didn't seem inclined to talk anymore.

Allen glanced at the door, down the hall, back at the door, and down the hall again. He walked away.

A few minutes later he returned. It was silent.

"Oi, Kanda! You still there?"

Although no one answered, there was a tension in the air that indicated yes. Allen held a plate through the slot in the door.

"What are you, my fucking jailor?" demanded an angry voice.

"Do you want the food or not, BaKanda?!"

Allen held the plate for a few seconds more, then it was taken from him.

"You could have at least thought to get me some water too, idiot. After living with Cross so long you'd think you'd know it helps stave off hangovers."

Allen was about to be mad at Kanda for his ingratitude, but he realized that, even though he'd still called him an idiot, Kanda had said not only one, but two entire sentences without swearing. That had to count for something.

"I can't fit a glass through that without spilling it everywhere. I did bring one though for when you decide to quit throwing your temper tantrum and come in."

"Temper tantrum?" Allen heard the other man stand. "You call this a temper tantrum, not wanting to say that fucking passphrase? You know what, Moyashi. I'll make you a deal. I'll say the passphrase so we can go on our merry fucking ways, but you have to say it to my face when I come in."

Allen swallowed. This was definitely not something he wanted to do, but if it was the only way he would get to sleep in a bed that night…

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine! Don't act so surprised, BaKanda! I don't want to be stuck here any more than you do and this will show you how petty you're being!"

"Well come to the door then." They locked eyes through the slot. Kanda took in a breath and growled out the passphrase.

"I want to fuck you into the wall so hard that you won't even know it's there."

Neither of them moved or said anything for several breaths that seemed, along with every other minute sound, to be abnormally loud. Then Allen moved away and the door swung inwards.

Kanda was inside and the door slammed shut in the space of a second. Another second and Allen was shoved roughly against the wall, pinned by a body that had hardness besides that of muscles. As their eyes met, inches away, Allen realized with embarrassment that the same was true for him. It only worsened when Kanda's breath, which did reek faintly of alcohol after all, whispered across his face.

"Say it."

Allen swallowed. "Let go of me, Kanda."

"Say it!"

Allen clenched his jaw. Kanda pressed against him harder. Suddenly, something inside of Allen snapped and he shoved back with enough force to pin Kanda against the parallel wall instead. To the very surprised Japanese, he said:

"I am going to fuck you into the wall so hard that you won't even know it's there."

**Reviewers are loved (of course). Additional chapters are planned (of course),**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe this Kanda is on drugs? If he is, they are very mood-altering… I feel like I need to give him counseling. How amazing and annoying it is when the voices in your mind that embody characters decide to run around the city at night and be mischievous teenagers…**

**And I apologize for the long wait! I get distracted easily and my laptop was out of commission for a while :( I offer smut to you as an apology :)**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I were brilliant enough to be the creator and owner of -Man and its characters.**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Previously…

_Allen clenched his jaw. Kanda pressed against him harder. Suddenly, something inside of Allen snapped and he shoved back with enough force to pin Kanda against the parallel wall instead. To the very surprised Japanese, he said:_

"_I am going to fuck you into the wall so hard that you won't even know it's there."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Kanda smiled cruelly. "That wasn't the passphrase."

Allen scowled. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Yes. There's no way a little Moyashi is ever going to dominate me." He pushed away from the wall, leaving them both standing in the hallway, albeit very close together. "Now say the correct one."

"What is with you? Are you always like this when you're drunk?"

"Maybe alcohol isn't the only thing I'm drunk with." Kanda cupped the back of Allen's head. "Or it won't be."

Allen's breathing became shallow and ragged. "K… Kanda…"

"Screw the damn passphrase." He paused for a second, then smirked. "And screw you, Moyashi."

He pulled Allen against him, making their lips meet in an immediately fevered kiss. His hand slipped from Allen's head to his upper back while the other moving to the base of his spine. Allen's arms wrapped up and around Kanda's back, his fingers gripping the other's shoulders. Tongues slipped out, meeting briefly in peace before battling for entrance to the other's mouth.

Allen tried to pull away, but found he'd been backed into the wall again. Instead he turned his head away.

"We shouldn't do this… here."

He felt Kanda smile against his cheek. Then lips met again and words flowed out between the staccato of kisses.

"And why not? Would you be embarrassed if someone found us? Would you turn even redder than you are now?" Kanda chuckled, a sound that Allen had never heard from the man before; a sound that permeated his body and deepened his blush. "You know," continued Kanda, "With Cross's policy on entering the Order most people avoid this area now. In fact, the only place more avoided is probably my bedroom."

Allen started and looked up at Kanda, his wide eyes meeting slitted black ones.

"Y-your bedroom?"

"So which will it be, Moyashi? Either way you are going to learn that you are the uke, so choose. I'll give you six seconds."

They stared at each other in silence. Allen's heartbeat was almost audible and he was certain Kanda could feel it as it was, pounding against his ribcage. To stay in the very public hallway was undesirable…

"Three."

To be completely alone with Kanda…

"Two."

It was at once a terrifying and exhilarating thought.

"Your room," said Allen.

Kanda smiled and this time Allen could see those lips move into that unfamiliar shape, teeth bared like wolf fangs. It made Allen reconsider losing precious minutes in order to relocate, but Kanda was already pulling him away. If anyone was in the hallways, neither Kanda nor Allen noticed.

Allen heard two clicks as he was pushed into Kanda's bedroom. The first was of Kanda closing the door; the second was of him locking it. Exhilaration pulsed through Allen as that dark figure then turned and advanced on him; yet, once their lips were locked together once more, Allen found he couldn't remember Kanda moving towards him. He couldn't remember where they were or how they got there.

"So, Moyashi," growled Kanda. "Do you still think you can top me?"

Dazed, all Allen could manage to reply with as he searched for the lips that had pulled away from his was a misty, "Huh?"

Kanda just smiled and pressed his lips against Allen's again, making him whimper in satisfaction as he tugged gently at the lower lip with his teeth. Then he shifted his hips, making Allen gasp.

"Ka… Kanda…"

"What do you want, Moyashi?"

"You. I want Yuu."

Kanda noticed the slight inflection that turned the English pronoun into his name, and for once, it did not anger him. In fact, he felt pleasure course through him at its use, softer than what he already felt, but at least as powerful. He kissed Allen gently for several long seconds, still leaving them breathless. The moment passed and his eyes took on a feral gleam. Kanda sat down, pulling Allen with him, and only then did Allen notice he had maneuvered them towards his bed.

"Wh… Kand—." A slender finger silenced him.

"No. Use my given name when we're alone."

"And will you use mine then?"

Kanda smirked and pulled Allen onto the bed, laying on top of him. "Don't waste our time on stupid questions, Moyashi." As if to indicate what their time could be better spent doing, cool hands made their way under Allen's shirt, nimbly untucking it from much too tight pants. Allen arched upwards and hissed as goosebumps raced along him at the touch. The new contact caused by his movement spurred a deep groan from Kanda that only made Allen crave for more touch, harder touch. Fortunately the other exorcist was similarly inclined.

Cold air hit Allen's chest and he realized Kanda had opened his shirt. Something hot and wet traced up his navel to a firmly budded nipple. Allen tangled one of his hands in Kanda's hair while the other twisted around his torso, both trying to pull the exorcist higher. To make mouths, among other things, meet.

But Kanda pulled away instead, causing a complaint to leave Allen. It was a short complaint though, because no sooner was it issued than did Kanda strip off his shirt in one swift movement. Hypnotized, Allen shrugged his shirt the rest of the way off and sat up to take his turn in laying kisses across Kanda's bare chest. The older exorcist shifted and Allen found his legs moved to wrap around Kanda's waist. Allen used his new leverage to pull himself closer, making both moan from the hot pressure below their waists.

For a while, they stayed like that, grinding together against the wall, chests pressed together and Allen's face buried against Kanda's shoulder. Then the younger lifted his head and looked the other straight in the eyes.

"Fuck me, Kanda Yuu."

Eyes darkening, Kanda pushed away from the wall, twisting to pin Allen's entire body against the bed, but never breaking eye contact. They stared, heavy breathing the only sign that time was passing, until Allen shifted his hips very suddenly against Kanda, who bit the younger's shoulder in surprise and pleasure.

"Fuck m—." And then Allen's pants and everything beneath them were on the floor.

Allen gasped, eyes closing, as a callused hand touched the most sensitive part of him, then moaned as it wrapped around it, pulling up and down. Precum glistened along the slit in the faint light. Kanda ran his thumb over it and took his hand away. Allen opened his eyes to see why the pleasure had stopped and watched as Kanda very deliberately spread the liquid over his fingers and sucked on them. Mouth unoccupied again, he leaned forward to catch Allen's lips and tongue. It crossed Allen's mind that he should feel some disgust, he was too busy enjoying the effect it had on Kanda's own rich flavor to care. Then he found himself flipped over.

The bed moved a little and Allen saw something fall to the floor. He quickly forgot about it as the heat of another body settled on top of him and a particularly hot part pressed against his ass. Then he felt a hand move against the hole there and it was cold, coated with something Kanda must have found while stripping the remainder of his clothes. One finger slipped in, causing Allen to squirm. Kanda kissed his shoulder in reassurance as he repositioned him for easier access while moving the first finger around some.

Allen whimpered as the second slid in and cried out as it scissored away from the first.

"Kanda! That hurts!"

"Quiet, Moyashi. You'll be glad for it soon."

After Allen had quieted some, Kanda added one more finger. Allen gripped the sheets.

"Ah..! Nng..!"

"Relax."

The fingers were gone. There was a pause where Kanda moved away. Then a larger cold object was pressed against Allen. Kanda sensed him tensing again and touched his hair with the dry hand, caressing it. Allen calmed slightly.

"Right. Just do it."

Kanda didn't waste a moment to gain sureties. Allen bit a pillow to keep from screaming. Three fingers were nothing compared to this. As the initial burn dulled, he heard Kanda's pants above him. Pressed together again, he could feel the other exorcist's tension.

"Please,_ please_ tell me I can move now, Moyashi," he growled. "You're so… damn… _tight_..!"

"Y-yes. Move."

Kanda moved, slowly at first as he worked his way deeper, barely keeping control. But he could tell that Allen would suffer if he moved faster, and he would regret that. Then, finally, Allen cried out in pleasure rather than pain.

"Yes, Yuu, there, oh… ohh fuck yes please..!"

Kanda quickened his thrusts as Allen began rocking back into them. He wrapped one arm around the younger's waist to steady them while the remaining hand, still slightly lubricated, wrapped around Allen's member. Surprise registered somewhere in his mind at how large his little Moyashi had become.

A tremor ran through Allen and muscles clenched around Kanda, whose thrusts were becoming erratic with need.

"Nnh..! Yuu..!"

"Cum for me, Moyashi."

"Yuu..! Ungh! Say my… say my name! Ah! Ahh! Yuu!!"

The member in Kanda's hand jerked and trembled as white liquid spilled from it in unison with Allen's entire body tensing, tightening. Hot pressure pulled at Kanda, tearing a low moan from him as he released into it.

"Moya—Allen..! Nng!"

They collapsed upon the bed in a silence broken only by panting. Kanda pulled out of Allen, then moved closer again to simply hold his lover. Hours seemed to have passed.

"Say, Kanda?"

"It's Yuu, baka Moyashi."

Allen laughed. "Yuu." He rolled over so he could see Kanda. "Yuu. Hey, you're blushing."

"Che. Just ask your question."

"Can… can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Baka Moyashi, of course."

How much sleep they got is called into question based upon various interpretations of Allen's question, specifically how Kanda interpreted it and whether or not Allen saw fit to correct him, if correction was needed.

**Blaaahhhhhhh. It's late, I'm tired. Does that mean I'll sleep? No.**

**So I'm going to write one more chapter, an epilogue really, to conclude Passphrase. It's gonna be short, but I think you'll like it. And don't worry, I promise promise promise it won't be a long wait like this chapter was!! Thank you for your patience, I hope this was worth the wait—you can let me know by reviewing! ^^ Please and thank you and lots of love!**


	3. Epilogue

**Here you go, a nice little conclusion!**

**Disclaimer: insert said disclaimer here.**

"What do you mean that's not the passphrase?!" demanded Allen from outside the Black Order.

"They changed it while you were gone, Moyashi. That's your fault for being a day late. I suppose you'll just have to guess at it." Kanda sounded amused at the idea."

"BaKanda let me in! Or shall I just say things only I know to prove my identity?"

"Go ahead. If only you know them, who will believe you?"

"Dammit Kanda!"

"See, you're swearing. That's not like the Moyashi at all."

"Lavi! Lenalee! Is anybody in there besides this jerk?" called Allen. As if Lavi would help him. Fortunately, Lenalee must not have been too far away because a minute later he heard her.

"What's going on here, Kanda? I thought I just heard Allen call my name."

"Lenalee! Let me in! I'm hungry and Kanda won't tell me the passphrase!"

Lenalee's voice turned angry. "Kanda, what are you doing? You know that policy was abolished!" The door opened. "There you go, Allen. I need to bring brother his coffee now though. Bye!"

"Later, Lenalee!" Then Allen turned to Kanda in outrage. "So there are no dumb passphrases anymore."

"Komui sent a Komurin on a rampage after he heard Lenalee say your favorite one. Quite frankly I'm surprised it didn't come up sooner."

"So why didn't you say so and let me in."

Kanda pushed Allen against the wall.

"Because I wanted to hear you say dirty things, Allen."

**Yeah, that's all. Very short, but I hope you liked it anyway. You know the drill from here!**


End file.
